Ensalada De Mon
by Grizzmon
Summary: También conocido como: Ensalada-mon, Digimon World Adventure y Digimon Fruit Salad World ¿Qué pasa cuando mezclas diferentes temporadas del anime, parte de  Digimon V Tamer y tus propias ideas? No se pero nos salio esto.


Capitulo primero ¿Un Taichi como el de V-Tamer? ¿Entonces porque tiene un odioso Veemon?, ¿Un Skullgreymon? Ah están fritos...

Capitulo I A bit about Skulls, bones and codes

Se despertó en una cama bastante cómoda, mareado y con dolor de cabeza. Estaba en un cuarto donde había un espejo y se miro en el. Se pellizco para ver si estaba soñando pero le dolió, eso quería decir que no era un sueño. Ahora era mucho mas enano de lo que era antes, tenia piel azul y blanca, una V amarilla en la frente y largas orejas azules. Había vuelto a ser tan solo un Veemon, eso le pasaba por tomar demasiado. Observo el cuarto donde estaba, las paredes eran grises sin ventanas y en el techo había una lámpara azul. La cama tenia sabanas blancas y frazadas azules. Había también una puerta blanca en el cuarto.

Veemon salió del cuarto, estaba en una especie de taberna como las que se pueden ver en las películas del viejo oeste. De Barman atendiendo a los clientes, que eran todos Digimons menos por un chico humano de unos doce años de edad, se encontraba una Palmon que a Veemon le pareció hermosa. Es raro, no la recordaba de anoche, quizás ahora que era solo un Veemon le llamaba mas la atención.

-¡Otra Cerveza Palmon!- dijo uno de los "monstruos", un osito de color gris que llevaba puesta una gorra azul y tiras del mismo color en el cuerpo. La hermosa Palmon estiro las lianas de su brazo izquierdo y le alcanzo un vaso de cerveza sin siquiera moverse de lugar. El osito era un Bearmon, un Digimon del mismo nivel que Veemon, pero más raro, era el primero que Veemon veía en su vida.

El chico humano, de pelo castaño, ojos negros, que media un metro treinta y nueve centímetros del altura y que usaba unos goggles; Se acerco a Veemon y le pregunto en tono familiar como si lo conociera -¿Dormiste bien pequeñito Veemon?-.

-Dormí bien pelos parados Taichi-dijo Veemon-. Si me vuelves a decir pequeñito la próxima vez te golpeare.

No lo decía en broma, puede que solo fuera un Veemon por el momento, pero le seguía gustado arreglar las cosas con los puños. Su relación era rara para un elegido y su camarada Digimon, ya que Veemon no lo idolatraba.

-Esta bien-dijo Taichi tranquilamente, no era conveniente molestar demasiado a su amigo cuando tenia resaca. Uno de los otros Digimons que estaban en el bar., un Gabumon, se le acerco a los dos y les dijo -Hola, ¿ya nos habíamos visto antes?-

-Quizás- dijo Taichi-. Aunque no aquí, ¿eres de File Island?

-No...No lo se- dijo Gabumon-. Digo, debo serlo, la mayoría de los Digimon nacen ahí, pero...

-Ve directo al grano- dijo Veemon-. No estoy de humor para perder el tiempo...

-¿Conocen al profesor Koushiro Izumi?- pregunto Gabumon

-Vive a unas cuadras de mi casa ¿porque?, ¿Le paso algo malo?- pregunto Taichi

-No, lo que pasa es que...-

Justo cuando Gabumon estaba a punto de decir algo importante, se oyó el ruido de una explosión...y ¡la mitad de la taberna voló en pedazos!

De entre el polvo y los escombros se vio una figura atemorizante, un horrible esqueleto, un... ¡Skullgreymon! Skullgreymon, la evolución maligna de Greymon, un esqueleto viviente que solo desea la destrucción y matar.

-¡Rayos!- dijo Taichi-. ¿Justo ahora tenia que aparecer un perfeccionado (Perfect)?

-Denme el código o todos morirán- dijo el Skullgreymon a Taichi, Veemon y Gabumon. Los demás o habían escapado o estaban inconscientes, aunque por suerte no muertos, debido a la explosión.

-¿Qué código?- dijo Gabumon-. Acá no hay ningún código, aunque tengo unos mp3 de la banda Código si te interesa.

-No me engañar, yo saber que ustedes código tener- dijo Skullgreymon que no era precisamente muy bueno para hablar, si le había salido bien lo primero que dijo era porque había practicado mucho esa frase.

-Genial un Skullgreymon que se cree Tarzan- bromeo Taichi, la frase le salió sin querer porque se puso nervioso, bromear era su forma de lidiar con el miedo. Aunque Veemon evolucionara no podría ganarle a Skullgreymon, así que ni lo intento y en lugar de eso se le escapo esa frase.

-Tu no burlar de mi ¡Ataque oscuro!- dijo Skullgreymon y le disparo un rayo de energía negra que salió de su boca. Veemon se puso en medio y el rayo le dio a el. O le hubiera dado, si no fuera porque un escudo de luz lo protegió.

-Tu ser el que tener el código, darlo a mi o humano y Gabumon morir- dijo Skullgreymon y agarro a Gabumon y a Taichi sujetándolos fuertemente con sus garras.

-OK tu ganas, déjalos ir y te daré el código- dijo Veemon, no sabia que rayos era el código, pero algo tenias que hacer. Cerró sus ojos y se concentro, el escudo de luz desapareció.

Skullgreymon soltó a Taichi y a Gabumon, y se acerco a Veemon, poniendo su garra derecha sobre la cabeza de este. Veemon tuvo miedo, pensó que quizás Skullgreymon lo mataría pero en vez de eso sintió como si estuviera perdiendo una parte de si mismo. Una especie de luz salió del cuerpo de Veemon y entro al de Skullgreymon.

"Rayos este es el fin, pero al menos no tuve que pagar la cuenta de la taberna" pensó Taichi

-Jaja, ¡ahora yo tengo el poder!-dijo Skullgreymon que quizás por el código parecía haberse vuelto mas listo.

-Veemon evolves to...¿Veemon?- dijo Veemon, no podía evolucionar a pesar de que estaban en peligro. Quizás fuera la resaca o un efecto segundario de que le sacaran el código. "Maldita sea, ¿vamos a morir tan facil?".

. ¡Skullgreymon digivolves to Black Wargreymon!-

Skullgreymon brillo con una luz dorada, la luz de la digievolución, si evolucionaba a Black Wargreymon estaban fritos, es decir perdían toda esperanza de poder salir vivos de allí. Luego se cubrió de una especie de esfera de luz dorada y evoluciono a Black Wargreymon, la versión virus de Wargreymon. Si, definitivamente estaban fritos...

PD: Para aquellos que no lo saben Koushiro Izumi es el nombre completo, es decir nombre y apellido, de Izzy. El Taichi que aparece en este fanfic esta mas inspirado en el del manga Digimon V Tamer que en el del anime. Con un Digimon nivel Mega (Ultimate) de enemigo, ¿les queda alguna esperanza de sobrevivir?

Veemon: Digimon de la segunda temporada, es el azul con la V dorada en la frente.

Bearmon: Salio en la película de Frontier y en el videojuego Digimon world 3. Es un pequeño osito-mon que es bueno peleado.

Digimon V tamer 01: El manga de Digimon más popular, empezó antes que el anime y termino unos meses después de Frontier.


End file.
